The Theme Park
by YinYangSisters
Summary: Mostly AxC Oneshot. The Gundam SEED gang go to the theme park. Some colourful language at the end. AxC, KxL, DxM and YxS


Okay, my 6th fic! I had this idea a few days ago, and I was cracking up at the thought; I just HAD to make it a fanfic! And I asure everyone, I WILL do a highschool fic. I AM STILL THINKING. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this one, and if you all laugh infront of your laptops/computors by the end, my job is done.

I would really LOVE for you guys to tell me what you think, so PLEASE review! I adore hearing from you all! And I want to know whether you all thought the ending was funny too! I cracked up writing that! :DI know the language at the end was bad, but that will prove to you how scared they all were. :)

Anyways, enjoy.

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

The Theme Park

Cagalli was lying on the floor, in the middle of the room, facing upwards, trying to memorise the ceiling patterns. Athrun lie next to her, playing with her golden hair, watching her watch the ceiling.

Lacus was perched on an armchair, playing with the ends of her dress, with Kira sitting on the arm of the chair, also playing with his girlfriend's hair, watching her as well.

Shiho sat on the long sofa, flicking through channels on the TV weakly, with Yzak's head on her lap, drifting in and out of sleep, trying to free himself from the soul crushing boredom that had invaded the room, for what seemed like, centuries ago.

Though Kira and Athrun were perfectly fine; watching their girlfriends, playing with their hair like they always did in their free time, Cagalli, Lacus, Shiho and Yzak were quite the opposite.

"AGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Cagalli yelled, jerking upright, her nose crinkled in irritation, her teeth clenched, leaving Athrun to soothe her back, and whisper comforting words into her ear.

"We're all bored sick, Attha, so pipe down while I try to loose my consciousness," groaned Yzak, his eyes still closed, as he grabbed Shiho's hand, laying it over his eyes, using it to try to block the light that still invaded his closed eyelids.

"But it's been three freaking hours!" she whined, not having the strength to argue with him like she usually would, instead, letting her head drop onto Athrun's chest, while he caught her swiftly, and they both toppled onto the floor in each other's arms again, closing their eyes, too weak and lifeless to keep them open any longer.

The gang had been on an end of term break for only 3 days now, but it seemed like a lifetime to them. They had nothing to do, so all their time was free. They were all planning to relax and just chill out throughout the time of the two weeks, but with no homework, and only boring commercials constantly on TV, they realized that 'relaxing' and 'chilling' was easier said than done.

After few more painful minutes past, before the last couple burst into the semi-silent apartment (The TV was still blaring its own sound). Dearka and Mirriellia barged through the door, wide smiles on their bright faces, but once they saw the state of their friends, it soon turned into confused ones.

"Err...hey guys..." Dearka said, raising an eyebrow as he scanned the almost dead room. Cagalli, Athrun, Kira, Lacus, Shiho and Yzak all grunted in unison, without even turning in their direction, let alone comprehend what their blonde friend had just said.

"Oh, come on you guys! We've got a great surprise for you!" Mirriellia said, her hands on hips, raising her voice so that it reached the teenagers' brain-washed minds.

They all turned the eyes towards the two, except for Yzak, who stayed rigid on the sofa and Shiho's lap; letting his ears do his eyes' work for him, somehow.

"We've got tickets to the theme park tomorrow!" Dearka yelled, not bearing the suspense anymore.

It took a moment for the others to understand what the young man had just said, but once they finally had, they all swarmed around the two like bees to honey, yelling their thanks, displaying them in hugs, and the occasional, "GOD BLESS YOU, CHILD!" From Yzak, who kissed both of the couple's foreheads.

"Wow," Cagalli said, gently taking Athrun's hand in hers, making him smile. "I never thought that boredom could affect Yzak so badly.", while Athrun pulled her to him in a hug, burying his face in her hair.

"Neither did I, and I had to survive the whole of military school with that guy!" Athrun murmured into her ear, making her release a chuckle into the now excited atmosphere.

After dinner and some excited conversations about the following day, the four couples headed to their four rooms: Athrun and Cagalli, Kira and Lacus, Dearka and Mirriellia and Yzak and Shiho.

"You know," Cagalli said, whilst getting changed, "The theme park that Dearka and Millie picked out has said to have one of the scariest haunted houses in the country."

She slipped on the shirt that Athrun had just taken off, thinking that could pull off for nightwear like she had thought it would every other night. Athrun chuckled at her, turning off the lights, pulling the covers just above both of their waists and pulling her body closer to his.

"Are you sure you won't be scared?" he murmured again into her ears, making her body shiver, shifting closer to his.

"Nah, when I was little, I _always_ went to theme parks with my friends," she gave him a toothy grin; while he pushed the stray bangs away from her eyes. "Nothing ever scares me! I don't scare that easily..." she trailed off, leaning her head onto Athrun's bare shoulder, as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Except ghosts." She said suddenly, making Athrun stifle a laughter, as he caught her eyes quickly scan the room cautiously, while she moved her body even closer to his, if possible.

"Why ghosts?" he asked, inquisitively, gently pulling back her thin fringe again, to reveal more of her radiant face.

The moonlight from the window above them had captured her face outstandingly well, adding a touch of grace to her face, hair, body. He couldn't believe his luck to meet a girl like her; smart, kind, beautiful and high spirited, strong-willed. He quickly brushed away his affection towards the blonde next to him, and grew instantly curious to know her answer.

"Well," she said, shifting so that she was looking up at his face, inches apart. "Mummies, vampires, monsters, zombies; you _know_ how to kill them, and you _know_ what they can do to you. With ghosts, you don't even know if they're there half the time! You don't know how to kill them, what they can do to you, what their intentions are, etcetera."

She looked away from him with irritated eyes, disliking herself for her fear. "Pisses me off too," she added, unconsciously pouting in frustration, making Athrun tempted to kiss her. Though he managed to hold back.

"They're the _only _thing that I'm still afraid of! Well, there is one other thing, but that doesn't exactly fall into the physical type of fear..." she mumbled, hiding her face in his collar bone, a blush threatening to expose itself on her face.

"What is it?" he urged lifting her chin, making their eyes meet. "Come on, Cagalli! You always tell me everything!"

"Losing you." She said immediately, plainly, not wanting to let the shy side of her show itself yet again, in front of him. _Besides, _she thought, _its dark anyway. He can't see my face...hopefully._

His eyebrows raised in shock, then furrowed at her thoughts.

"Cagalli, you know you'll never-"

"I know." She cut off, smiling at him, which grew wider at seeing his smile. Their lips then both met into an innocently long goodnight kiss, and then they too joined the land of dreams with their friends.

The next morning, the oddly large apartment was filled with squeals of excitement and grins of impatience. None of them had been to a theme park in years, and now that they were all old enough to enter the bigger, better and scarier rides, it sent everyone a shiver of giddiness down their spines, at the thought of no boredom for the day.

Once they had arrived, they all went straight onto rides, familiarizing themselves with the theme park itself. After an hour and a half, everybody decided to have lunch, especially since Athrun and Kira were still throwing up, after the 14th round of roller coasters that Cagalli, and surprisingly, Lacus too, had dragged them both on.

Cagalli and Mirriellia pushed three tables together, while Lacus soothed Athrun and Kira, while they threw up the remains of their breakfast into a bin, not far away.

"Wow, you'd think that GUNDAM pilots would be used to roller coasters," Cagalli commented, earning another gag from Athrun, who sprinted back to the bin, followed by Kira, after he had thrown a glare at his twin sister.

Athrun and Kira returned shortly after, and calmed down after a few soothing words from their girlfriends, and some gentle kisses on their faces.

"Jeez, what's wrong with the girls?" Yzak asked the two females, gesturing towards Athrun, who was leaning against Cagalli's collar bone, while she stroked his hair, and Kira, who had his face buried in the side of Lacus's neck, after setting their food down on the table.

"They couldn't take the roller coasters," Cagalli replied slowly, stifling the laughter trying to escape from her already smiling mouth.

After they had finished eating, and Athrun and Kira had recovered, they all started to plan out where to do, and where to go next.

"Oh! I know!" said Athrun, grinning evilly at Cagalli, who tilted her head in confusion. "Me and Cagalli will go in, 'The Tunnel of Love'."

Cagalli blinked, and crimson rested on her cheeks. She was silent and looked away, heating up even more under Athrun's seductive grin.

"Don't go too far with her, Athrun!" Kira warned, glaring slightly. Athrun stepped back, looking away, while Cagalli scratched the back of her head. She knew Athrun. And judging by that information, she also knew that Kira's warning would go in vain. The colour rushed back to her cheeks again, and she coughed trying to relieve tension.

After they all decided what rides to go on, they also decided that their last activity would be the Haunted House, and they would all meet up in the end, and go together. Well, at least the girls did.

Cagalli and Athrun lined up for only a few minutes, until they were given their own boat, which they both had extreme trouble getting on, since it kept moving around in the water.

"Athrun, sweetie, I say this with much love; get on the bloody boat!" Cagalli snapped, as the crease in the bridge of her nose and between her eyebrows formed again.

"I'm trying, I swear, Cagalli! It just keeps moving!" exclaimed Athrun, trying to hold the boat still, and tried easing a foot onto it so achingly slowly, that Cagalli quickly lost her patience, and pushed, him onto the boat, though she knew she would crush his body with hers, but at least it would get them both on the damn boat, and moving too.

"Geez! Couldn't you two wait 'till you got _in_ the tunnel!" a stranger called after them, making them both blush beet red, and Cagalli quickly getting up off of her boyfriend.

They both sat there, and only when they were both shielded by the shadows of the tunnel, did they burst into fits of laughter, rocking the boat furiously. After they had let out their final chuckles, Cagalli's mind schemed mischievously.

"Hey, Athrun," Cagalli whispered, leaning over and cupping her hands in the water around them, "Follow my lead, okay?"

Athrun tilted his head in utter confusion, but before he could respond, the blonde before him threw the water in front of them, soaking the heads of the couple in front. They both shrieked in surprised, and looked above them with sceptical faces, wondering how it could rain so hard and quickly in a _tunnel_.

Athrun jaw dropped, and just as the couple started to turn around, his 'innocent' girlfriend quickly ran a hand through his hair, and injected her tongue into his exposed mouth, making him moan, loudly, expectedly, and to the couple in front, quite convincingly.

With her free hand, Cagalli stroked the side of his neck, making his body relax, and let itself get caught up in the moment, and release another moan, as she then nipped Athrun's bottom lip, slowly, seductively, knowing that after that move, the pair in front would be convinced that they had done nothing.

Once the couple had turned back around Cagalli pulled away slowly, panting slightly, half from laughter and half from the un-expected kiss she has inflicted on them both. Remembering the look on the couples faces made her burst into laughter again, though she was trying her best to contain it.

Athrun was left stunned, his chest rising up and down quickly, from pure shock. His eyes then grew quickly dark, with hunger, as he stared at the laughing girl before him.

"Hey," she said once again, glancing at the couple behind them, ready for their next crime, "for the ones behind us, when we turn back around, we need to lie down, okay? They may see us if we sit normally. And we need more water this time, so you've got to help me!" she whispered excitedly, cupping more water in her hands. "Ready?"

It was now Athrun's turned to grin mischievously, as he nodded in agreement, also cupping some water in his hands, though never taking his eyes off the blonde.

He would get exactly what he wanted.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Cagalli whispered, and they both threw their water mercilessly behind them, and then heard the loud shrieks shortly after.

"Quick!" Cagalli murmured again, "Get d-"

Before she could say anymore, Athrun had already pushed her down flat across the bench-like seat, one hand on her back, and the other supporting her head. Cagalli blinked again, her own act of embarrassment, as her head registered what Athrun's intensions were, making the heat rush to her face again, knowing that her cheeks were probably already stained with the colour of faded crimson.

"_Way_ ahead of you." He mumbled against her lips, and then he quickly pressed his own onto her stunned mouth, crushing any chance she had of stuttering a response.

Their schemes (or rather, _Cagalli's_ schemes), to confuse and soak the couples around them with water were lost in vain, as they both became lost in their kiss, which grew deeper and deeper with every passing moment. They moaned against each others mouths, and caressed each others faces and necks with their hands, tracing patters of an un-known language onto their skin, with long thin fingers.

Cagalli stroked Athrun's waist with her knee, making him grunt in response, while he caressed her exposed hip, tracing it up her side with his knuckle.

She smiled as she heard his grunt, nudging his nose with hers in affection. He too, smiled at her actions, wondering if loving someone this much was even possible.

They continued to kiss, the passion almost seeping off their bodies, oblivious to the light that was fast approaching them.

They didn't even stop when they were out of the tunnel, in broad daylight, their friends, standing on the platform beside their heads either chuckling at them, or staring in awe. But in Kira's case it was much different.

"ATHRUN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO TOO FAR WITH MY SISTER!" He screamed, startling the couple below him, who now, ironically, were the ones who screamed, and in addition, toppled into the water, both gasping in surprise.

The pair were then fished out of the water by their friends, both wrapped in one massive towel bought from a the gift shop, clinging to each other; leaving the others wondering whether it was for body heat, or just for the chance to be close to the other again, though it had never stopped either of them before.

Even though Athrun and Cagalli were both shivering and pressed up against each other, their arms like chains around the others body, they still received a lecture from Kira, though none of them were listening. Yzak even took a few photos of the scene, mumbling to Shiho how this would go straight on Face Book when they got back.

After the two had dried up, the girls decided to go to the Haunted House, while the guys went to go get some refreshments, though Athrun was slightly reluctant.

"Cagalli, are you want to go alone?" he asked, his eyes filled with worry, as he cupped her cheek, stroking it with his thumb, though she was smiling, closing her eyes and leaning into his warm palm, laying a hand over his.

"Athrun, I promise you, I'll be fine. I have Lacus, Mirriellia and Shiho with me! Besides, you aren't that far from me anyway."

"But Cagalli, you said it yourself! This is the scariest Haunted House in the country!" he exclaimed, still not satisfied with her answer.

"Jeez, you worry way too much." She said quietly, resting her forehead on his. They both closed their eyes and smiled.

"You're the one who made me like this, you know." He also said in a hushed tone, making their lips meet yet again. Though they were kissing for minutes, it seemed like moments, and their friends both grabbed them by the wrist and pulled them in opposite directions, and they both laughed loudly, at their friends' impatience.

After around ten minutes, the guys returned back to the Haunted House, with drinks in their hands, all of them sipping thirstily, talking about what they might do the next day.

Then, just as they had gotten half way through their drinks, the screams of all their girlfriends filled their ears, and they all instantly stiffened, Kira and Athrun almost on the brink of SEED mode, at the mere cry of their girlfriends' voices.

Just then, the girls all ran out screaming, weeping, met halfway by their boyfriends, who matched their fear with worry.

Lacus weeping and sobbing into Kira's arms, her body shaking uncontrollably, while he questioned her fear softly in her ear, though shut up, after he heard her cry harder even at the mention of it, making him tighten his grip on her small frame.

Shiho had gone into full panic-attack, gasping and panting her eyes wide, tears streaming down her face, with a vice grip Yzak's shirt, with him stroking her hair and back, holding her as close as possible.

Mirriellia was still screaming, still so utterly terrified of the house behind her. Her screams were then instantly muffled, as Dearka pulled her to his chest, holding her as close as possible.

Cagalli had gone right under Athrun's thin jacket, though it was done up, she had managed to crawl underneath it, meeting his shirt, and the steady, comforting heartbeat under his chest. She was shivering harder than Athrun had ever seen her, and he could feel her muffled cries and tears on his chest, making him squeeze her body _even_ closer to his, while he kissed her head, stroking her temple.

"Cagalli, honey?" he asked softly into her ear, but she just clung tighter to him, burying her face in his chest, which was now damp with tears.

She slowly lifted her head, the fear in her eyes over-whelming, he noticed, as he brushed the tears off her face with his thumbs, gently.

"Athrun..." she whispered, as he rested his forehead on hers once again, using his voice to calm her, soothe her, while he continued to stroke her face, affectionately. He had never seen Cagalli this scared in life. Ever.

Once the girls had calmed down, the boys began to ask them questions, though every time they did, the girls would burst back into tears again.

"Well then," announced Athrun, once the girls had calmed down again. "We're all going to have to go inside, to see how bad it is."

The girls gasped, and froze at the thought of setting foot in that house again.

"Athrun, are you crazy?!" Cagalli cried, holding his face. "There's no way I'm going back in there! None of us are! You have no idea what's..." she glanced back at the entrance of the house, and hid her face in his neck, too utterly petrified to go on.

"It's okay, Cagalli." He said softly, lifting her chin to make their eyes meet. "Don't you remember? I'll protect you." He murmured onto her trembling lips, making her agree.

After persuading the other girls to go back inside the Haunted House, with much difficulty, they made their way in slowly, the girls starting to break down to silent tears, though their boyfriends were glued constantly to some part of their bodies.

Ten minutes later.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUCK!" screamed Kira, pulling Lacus by the wrist, though she was screaming the place down.

"I'M GOING TO START THE CAR!" he yelled back, racing to the parking lot, now running and carrying Lacus bridal style.

Then, the remaining three couples came out.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! FUCK! SUCK ON THIS, YOU FUCKERS!" he screamed, taking out his gun and shooting into the house door aimlessly into the never-ending black. Shiho was tossed over his shoulder, since she froze of fright half-way through the deadly house. She was screaming like no tomorrow, clutching the fabric on Yzak's back, petrified.

Athrun followed shortly behind, with Cagalli straddled tightly around the front of his waist, pressing her chest as hard as he could to his, her face buried where his neck and shoulder met, also, screaming.

"AAAAAGH! SHIT! SHIT! FUCK! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT?!?!" screamed Athrun, with a chain-like grip against Cagalli's back and waist.

Athrun had now taken out a miniature gun, aiming at the dark, quivering with endless fear, like his girlfriend, who had still managed to keep the scissor-lock with her legs around his waist, as tight as hell. Yzak was still shooting, too scared to stop.

Dearka and Mirriellia stumbled out just after Athrun and Cagalli. Dearka was carrying his hunched up girlfriend, who was shrieking just like her friends, with one arm. Dearka, though, had come completely un-prepared, so he had to result to his very expensive converses.

"FUCK," he panted, taking off a shoe, and throwing into the house entrance with all his strength, "YOU!" he yelled breathlessly again, repeating the same action with the other shoe.

They all then sprinted back to the car, Kira already in the driver's seat, screaming at them to hurry up, though the boys were all running full speed.

Once the remaining three couples had gotten into the car, the girls were sitting shivering in their boyfriends lap, too scared to move into their own individual seat. The boys were panting, from the run, and fear.

Kira hands were shaking un-imaginably hard, missing the ignition with his key every time. Everyone was still screaming, rocking back and forward, gasping in terror, adding even more pressure to Kira, who was _still_ trying to put that damn key in the ignition.

"HURRY UP, YAMATO!" screamed Dearka, who was on the brink of insanity.

"IT WON'T GO IN!" Kira screamed back, the girls now wailing, making the boys wail as well, who had already started crying in fear long ago.

"YOU'RE THE ULTIMATE COORIDINATOR AND YOU CAN'T PUT A FUCKING KEY IN THE IGNITION?!?!" Cagalli screamed, leaning over and doing it for him, then quickly huddled herself back into Athrun's arms, who was now sobbing, just like everyone else in the car, as they sped down the road.

Maybe boredom is better.

* * *

6th fic, all done! I was laughing SO much as I was writing the end, especially when Dearka threw his shoes! Please tell me whether you enjoyed this fic, by REVEIWING. Also, please tell me whether I have made any spelling/grammatical errors.

- Yin


End file.
